1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color filter, and in particular to a color filter having at least one conductive layer over a light shielding layer and fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a conventional color filter. FIG. 1a is a cross section taken along line A-A′ of FIG. 1, wherein the conventional color filter includes a display area I and a non-display area II. The display area I comprises a substrate 10, a plurality of R/G/B color filter units 11, a light shielding layer 12 in the display area I, a planarization layer 14, and an electrode layer 13. The electrode layer 13 can be ITO or any other transparent conductive oxide (TCO) such as AZO or the like, for example. The non-display area II also comprises a light shielding layer 12′. As panel size increases, the voltage level decays with the increased conductive distance, causing insufficient area voltage.
FIG. 2 is a cross section of another conventional color filter, including a substrate 10, a plurality of R/G/B color filter units 11, a light shielding layer 12 in the display area I, and an electrode layer 13. The electrode layer 13 can be ITO or any other transparent conductive oxide (TCO) such as AZO or the like, for example. FIG. 2 shown similar problems to FIG. 1a. As panel size increases, the voltage level decays with the increased conductive distance, causing insufficient area voltage.
In addition, the light shielding layer 12′ in the peripheral non-display area II of the conventional color filters of FIG. 1a and FIG. 2, further comprises Ag transfer pads 15 as shown in FIG. 1. The signal between the transfer pads (for example, Ag) 15 is transmitted only by the electrode layer 13. As panel size increases, the voltage level between the transfer pads (for example, Ag) 15 decays with the increased conductive distance.